Home
by unpredictablemary
Summary: Starting at Granny's, what else happened between Emma and Hook that night, and after. Post-S3 finale. SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

_Dead. Gone. Done. I can't even. So amazing. Most perfect finale. So I had to write something. But it's very short. I think it goes without saying more will come soon. So much love to all my fellow CS shippers!_

_Um, I think it goes without saying, but this picks up at The Kiss._

* * *

"You gave up your ship for me?"

"Aye."

Emma felt so many things as this information hit her, as her eyes met Hook's and she took in the expression on his face, as she remembered everything he'd done in the Enchanted Forest. Everything he'd ever done for her. And not because it was right, not because it was honorable, but because it was her. She stared at him, at a loss for words._  
_

But there was nothing else left to say, was there? For once, Emma didn't have to think. For once, she didn't doubt or worry or second-guess.

And she kissed him.

They had been waiting so long for this. And when it finally happened, it was simple. It wasn't a challenge. It wasn't a game. It wasn't breaking a curse. It was just them. It was gentle and slow and true.

Emma was breathless by the time Hook pulled away. He pressed his forehead to hers with a tiny smile, and Emma realized she was smiling too. Her breath hitched as the emotions caught up with her. She was flooded with feeling, and with the realization that for the first time in so long, she didn't want to run. That she knew exactly where she wanted to be, and it was right here.

"Swan?"

Her eyes flicked back to his, and she smiled again. "Yeah." She caressed his neck with her thumb and slowly shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hook looked down with a smile. "Good," he said, running his hand through her hair down to the very ends. He played with a strand for a minute, then looked back at her. "Because I'm not letting you."

Emma leaned in and kissed him again, and before all brain capacity was obliterated from her mind, she had one thought: It was worth it. It was all worth it, the curses and the enemies and the danger and the time travel and even the pain and the loneliness, it had all been worth it. It had all led her here. And if she had learned anything today, it was that that was how things were meant to go.

This kiss was longer, messier. Their gentleness soon turned to urgency, their tenderness to passion, and Emma pulled back for a breath, clutching Hook's collar.

"You've been staying at Granny's," she murmured.

"Aye."

Emma thought she might die from the look in his eyes. "I don't suppose we've got any chance of getting in there without everyone noticing."

"We sure as hell don't. With a family like yours?"

They both chuckled, and Hook tucked Emma's hair back, letting his fingers linger on the blonde locks. Then he shrugged, an eyebrow raising, and gave her his best grin.

"But we could try," he said.

Emma laughed. She looked at him, her hand still at the back of his neck, fingers stroking through his hair. She tilted her head. "In case we don't make it... Kiss me again."

Hook's breath caught, and he met her eyes for a moment. "Oh, Emma." He held her gaze until their lips touched, and Emma knew what she saw there. It was the same thing she felt in her heart. The same thing that flowed through this town, that wrapped around all of them and kept them together. It was love, but it was also something else.

It was home.


	2. Chapter 2

_This got really long... but I'm sure you can handle it. ;) Warning, a lot of Captain Swan and Charming family fluff ahead :) Oh, and the rating is up to M... it just kind of happened. I mean, how could I not, let's be real. They deserve it after this long._

* * *

"Emma? We're going."

Emma felt a hand on her back and turned to see her mother behind her.

"Oh," Emma said. She looked at Hook and back at her mother. "Um, okay."

Snow's flicked up to Hook over Emma's shoulder. She moved closer to her daughter and lowered her voice. "I was thinking we could take Henry," she said, conveying her meaning with a look. "If you're... not ready to go yet."

Emma's mouth fell open. Had Snow already figured it out? But then she had to smile at her mother's intuition, and it was true she'd been hoping she might be able to get her parents to do just this. So she nodded, holding back a smile. "Sure. Thanks."

Snow's eyes glittered. "No problem. So we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "Actually, you know what? I kind of want to spend a few minutes with Henry. I'll come with you, just to tuck him in."

"Okay. I'll go tell him." Snow squeezed Emma's wrist and walked away, leaving her daughter grateful for her mother in an entirely new way.

Emma turned back to Hook. He took a deep breath, mustering up a smile. "Well, is this good night?"

Emma shook her head. "No," she said. She held out her hand. "Come on."

Hook looked at her, his emotion plain in his eyes. "You sure, Swan?"

"My mom offered to take Henry for the night, but I said I would walk them there. Come," Emma said simply.

Hook held Emma's gaze as he took her hand and stood, and for just a breath they forgot again that there were other people in the world- until they turned to see the rest of her family waiting and watching them.

"Well? Let's go!" Emma said brightly, her raised eyebrows daring any of them to comment.

Snow pressed her lips her lips together over a smile. "Uh... yeah, let's go!" she repeated, ushering Henry to lead the way out. Emma and Hook didn't miss the look she exchanged with David.

Emma shook her head, laughing internally, and glanced over at Hook. He gave her a sideways grin, and she intertwined her fingers through his as they walked across the diner. She didn't care who saw. She felt a gentle squeeze from his hand, and her heart overflowed just a little bit more.

They walked back to the apartment five abreast, all of them together, Neal in David's arms, Henry hanging onto Snow and Emma's hands, Emma and Hook not letting go. Snow reached over Henry's head and gave Emma's hair a stroke, cupping her cheek briefly. They exchanged a smile that spoke more than words could.

"All right, little prince, time for bed," David said as they went into the loft. "Say good night to your sister." He moved next to Emma, bringing Neal close, and she placed a gentle kiss on the baby's tiny cheek. They said good night to Neal and David took him to the crib. Emma turned to Hook.

"I just want to spend a couple minutes with Henry," she said quietly. "Just let me tuck him in."

Hook smiled, unable to stop himself from reaching a finger out to touch her waist. "Take your time."

Had Emma ever smiled so much in one day? She turned to Henry, who was at the crib with his grandparents. "Hey, kid. Put your PJs on, time for bed. I'll come up in a second."

"Okay. Night, Grandpa, night Grandma. Night, Killian!"

Emma and Hook watched him climb up the ladder. When he was upstairs, Emma turned back to Hook, her eyes raking over his face tenderly. She put a hand on his vest, her fingers curling against his chest. She craned her neck to make sure David and Snow were still busy at the crib, and then she kissed him.

Hook opened his eyes slowly after she pulled away, and he chuckled. "Oh, Swan," he murmured, fingers brushing through her hair.

"I'm ready, Mom!" Henry called.

"I'll be right back," Emma whispered.

She climbed up the ladder and found Henry getting into bed.

"Hey, kid." She walked over and tucked him in, pulling the covers up over his shoulders and pressing them down around his body, taking her time. She was so lucky. So lucky to have him, to be a mother. So lucky that he found her. She sat down on the bed and ran a hand over his head.

"Were you kissing Hook?" Henry asked, looking up at her.

"No," Emma said through a huge grin.

Her son smiled, shaking his head. "You're such a bad liar."

"I love you, kid," Emma said. "I love you so much."

He put out his hand and slipped it into hers. "I love you, too, Mom."

Emma leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and another. Then, echoing words she'd already said to one person tonight, she whispered. "Thank you for finding me, Henry." She looked into his eyes, stroking her thumb across his smooth little cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Henry shrugged. "I had to," he said. "It was fate." Then he smiled. "And I really wanted my mom."

"Well, now you've got her, kid," Emma said, leaning her head on her arm so her eyes were level with his. "Forever."

Henry grinned. "I know. I love you." He got that mischievous look in his eyes that Emma knew all too well. "And just for the record, I love Hook, too."

"Okay, kid," Emma said, patting him on the shoulder and standing up. "We are so not going there tonight." She leaned over to brush his hair back from his forehead. "But thank you for saying so. Good night, Henry." She kissed his cheek. "We'll hang out tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah. Night, Mom."

Emma stood there for a moment, just looking at his smile, before she straightened up and turned out the light. "Sleep well."

She climbed the ladder slowly, a smile lingering on her face. Hook was waiting, leaning against the counter and watching her.

"Well, he's onto us," Emma said wryly.

Hook laughed. "Does that surprise you?"

Emma ran her hand down his arm and curled her fingers around his hook, giving it a gentle tug. "Do you want to go?"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with your family?"

Emma smiled. "They're busy with the baby, and Henry's okay on his own. And I don't want to sleep yet." Her eyes searched his.

Hook nodded, feeling another overwhelming swell of love for this woman. "Then shall we?"

"Yeah. There's just, uh..." Emma looked over at her parents. They both laughed. "Hang on," she said.

Emma walked over to the crib and put a hand on each of her parents' shoulders, looking between them to the baby below.

"Hi, sweetie," Snow said, wrapping her arm around Emma's waist.

David kissed her on the side of the head. "How are you?"

"Good. Happy to be home."

"Oh, Emma. We're so happy you're here." Snow pulled her into a hug, and Emma pressed her face into her mother's shoulder, just for a moment.

"We have to tell you everything tomorrow," Emma said. "We left out quite a few... little details at Granny's."

Her parents both smiled at her with love. "Sounds great," David said. "We can't wait to hear."

Emma nodded. "So I'm going to get going," she said, jerking her thumb toward the door. "So I'll... see you... later," she said awkwardly.

She could tell her parents wanted to laugh as they said good night, but she let them smirk all they wanted. Hook was waiting at the door, and Emma reached out for his hand, surprising herself yet again with how natural it felt to touch him.

"Have a nice night," Snow called as they opened the door.

Emma gave her mom a look over her shoulder.

David smiled down at his wife. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

"No, I really couldn't."

Snow and David were both holding back laughter. Hook looked away, scratching the back of his neck. Emma shook her head, but she had to laugh, too.

"Goodbye," she said firmly, starting to push Hook out the door.

"Good night, Hook," Snow said.

"Good night," David echoed, giving Hook a nod.

"Night," Hook said with a wave.

Snow was twisting her hands together, and suddenly she rolled her eyes. "Oh, for goodness' sake," she said, and crossed the room and pulled Hook into a suffocating hug.

"Thank you. For helping keep her safe," Snow said quietly into Hook's ear. She squeezed him tightly and then let go. "All right," she said, patting his arm and then Emma's with a deep breath. "Baby hormones. Good night, you two!"

"Oh, wait a second," David said in a resigned tone, and he stepped forward, holding out his hand. But when Hook shook it, David pulled him into a hug, clapping him on the back. "What Snow said. Thank you. And welcome home."

"Thank you, mate," Hook said, and Emma could hear him choking up. She slipped her hand back into his, squeezing it tightly.

"Night, guys," she said. She opened the door and led Hook out. They closed the door and stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"I guess you won them over," Emma said.

"The whole family in one night," Hook replied. "That's quite a lot to take in."

Emma laughed and brushed a light kiss across his lips. "Let's go."

The lights were off in the diner when they got back to Granny's, and the streets were empty. They were talking, but suddenly Emma stopped in the middle of the road and pulled him to her. She kissed him deeply. A groan came from the back of his throat, and Emma shivered. She pressed her forehead to his, letting her nose brush his cheek, their breaths mingling.

Hook's hand came to cup her head and he closed the space between them again, his tongue dancing along her lip this time, their heads tilting as they sought each other. The heat between them was growing and urgent, but they made no move to step out of the street. They were conscious of the new freedom they had. They could take their time.

Emma pulled back, needing to catch her breath. Her fingers played at the top of his chest, and she watched them stroking the skin, transfixed by her own ability to touch him. After a moment, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his collarbone. She pulled away slowly and looked up into his deep blue eyes. The air was still, silent except for their own ragged breaths. Time froze for a moment as they looked at each other.

Hook took a small step toward her, and Emma's hands flexed at his collar. Then he slid an arm under her legs, swept her up into his arms and kissed her hard.

"Come on, love," Hook said, and he carried her the last few feet to Granny's.

"This makes twice in three days that Hook has carried me," Emma said mischievously as he opened the outside door. "Or one day, really, if you go by Storybrooke time."

"Twice i- Oh, gods," Hook said, shaking his head as he realized what she was talking about. "That damn rapscallion. He carried you?"

"Over the threshold of the Jolly Roger," Emma replied, thoroughly enjoying Hook's pouty expression.

"He did not deserve you, Emma," Hook said quietly.

Emma's breath caught in her throat. She raised her fingers to stroke his cheek. "But you do," she whispered. She pressed a tiny kiss to his lips, surprising herself again with her tenderness.

Hook's eyes were shining when Emma pulled away, and she nuzzled him, letting their noses brush as they breathed in this moment. After a minute, Hook's half-grin returned and he shrugged. "Well, at least you got to see the Jolly Roger again."

Emma laughed. "I believe it was introduced to me as the Rolly Joger. And I didn't just get to _see_ it," she said, goading him.

He rolled his eyes. "And you got to kiss me on it. I guess that _is_ worth it, even if I don't remember it."

"Trust me," Emma said, sliding down from his arms as he stopped at his door. She looked up at him, her hands still clasped around his neck. "It was good."

"Damn you, Emma Swan."

"We'll just have to make up for it," she returned, allowing his arm around her waist to move her to the side so he could unlock the door. "Maybe we can jog your memory."

"I can think of quite a few ways to do that," Hook murmured against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "And trust me, I will be _much _better than the man you met in the tavern."

Emma rolled her eyes, but she pressed her lips to his scruffy jaw as they went inside.

Hook closed the door and pulled Emma to him. He gazed at her, brushing her hair back before kissing her again. It was slow, like the first kiss in front of Granny's, quiet and intentional. They walked backwards until Emma's legs hit the bed and she pulled him down with her, still kissing softly.

"Emma." Hook pulled back, a look of concern in his eyes. "We don't have to-"

"Shh," she said, stroking a finger across his cheek. "I know. I just want to be with you," she whispered.

She kissed him again, and pushed his coat off his shoulders before sitting up so he could discard hers. Emma pulled him back to her, and they settled on the bed, his lips softly tugging at hers, her arm around his neck, his hand playing with the strap of her tank top. A quiet moan escaped her as they pressed together, finally feeling his weight on top of her, her breasts pressed against his chest. Emma's hands tangled in Hook's hair as he peppered her jaw and neck with reverent kisses.

"Oh, God, Hook," she murmured as his lips found her collarbone, and he raised his head, looking at her with dark, needy eyes.

Emma put a hand to his cheek, needing to say something, needing to tell him this was real. "Do you know how much I want this?" she whispered.

His lips turned upward, exhaling in a laugh, and he caught her top lip between his. "I think I do, Swan."

Their kisses were pure and heated, heads tilting, tongues searching, hands fisting. Emma pushed her hips up, seeking more, needing to relieve the pressure that was building. She rolled over him, becoming aware of how hard he was, and they both moaned.

Hook pulled back. "You said-"

"I know what I said," she whispered, and she rolled them over. Her fingers found buttons and she started undoing his vest, then his shirt, leaning down to press kisses along his chest as she went, her tongue teasing the fine hairs. She took her time, savoring the taste of what she'd wanted for so long, vaguely aware of the hums of pleasure coming from his throat, vibrating in his chest. When she sat up it was to push the clothes off his shoulders, and she looked down at him with hooded eyes. "I said I want to be with you."

"Oh, Emma," Hook breathed, and he pulled her shirt off and threw it across the floor, leaning up to press his lips to her chest, to the swell of her breasts above her bra.

"Emma, you are a vision." Hook leaned back and stared at her in awe, and she realized he was used to women in corsets. She reached back and unclasped her bra, and she felt cold metal between her breasts as he tugged it away with his hook.

"Good trick."

He raised an eyebrow. "There's many more where that came from, love."

Emma smirked. "Good." She put her hands on his chest, rolling her hips over his as his lips closed around her breast, her head falling back as his tongue flicked across the sensitive skin, his hand caressing her other breast. Her hands roamed over his back, his biceps, his neck, every part of him she could touch, her fingers memorizing the valleys and crests of muscle and skin. She whimpered when she felt his teeth graze her nipple, her hands pushing into his hair to keep him there.

"Emma," Hook groaned against her skin, and just the sound of her name from his lips made another moan tumble out of her throat.

"Hook," she said breathlessly. "Now."

His fingers skimmed under the waistband of her jeans, making her squirm restlessly against him. Hook unbuttoned her pants and pushed them off before rolling them over. Emma fumbled with the laces of his pants and together they pulled them off. Hook leaned over her and stopped, gazing into her eyes. They were both breathless at the contact of skin on skin, and they looked at each other, suspended in time for a moment, their eyes saying more than words could.

When they moved together several long minutes later, it was slow and tender, movements that spoke their love, but powered by a depth of desire neither had ever felt before. Hook whispered words that were beautiful to Emma just because they came from his mouth, and she kept her hands in his hair, on his shoulders, clutching him to her, her touch telling him she wanted this, that she wasn't going anywhere, she wasn't running. She met him movement for movement, kiss for kiss, and when she cried out so did he, and they tumbled over the edge together in the most exquisite mess of feeling, each getting as much as they gave, and both being much more than either had ever bargained for. Emma pressed her head into the pillow, closing her eyes as the last waves of pleasure ebbed through her and her heart swelled with impossible feeling. Hook's head was buried in her neck, his heartbeat against her chest matching the rhythm of the great crests of emotion that seemed to carry her like swells on the sea, and for a moment she felt like she was floating, anchored only by the flesh and love of the man above her.

Hook pressed his lips onto her neck, his face in her shoulder, and then slowly eased out of her and settled down, pulling her against his chest, his hand skimming over her shoulder to her hair.

Emma closed her eyes. Just the gentle, simple stroking of his fingers through her hair felt so good. "You like my hair," she murmured.

"Aye," Hook said. "I've dreamed of your hair."

Emma turned so her chin rested on his chest. Her fingers stroked across the dark hair. "What else have you dreamed of?"

"Everything," Hook said. "And nothing that compared to this."

Emma pushed herself up to run a hand through his hair, her fingers coming down to curl around his ear, stroke his earlobe, his jaw. There was so much she wanted to say, but she didn't have words for any of it. Instead, she kissed him again. Hook's mouth opened tenderly under hers, his arm coming around her back.

They lay there, kissing lazily and talking in murmurs, until their travel-weary eyes inally began to drop closed. Emma's last thought before she fell into blissful sleep, her cheek on his chest, Hook's arm around her and his hand on her shoulder, in her hair, was that she would never, ever run again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! xx_


End file.
